prephateragencyrebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Sylveon
"I must admit, I'm a sadist. And i'm also a satanist. But my sadistic side only shows when it comes to preps." - Sylveonn Agent Sylveonn Caroline Lin Altinetret Verdandi-DeNoir (better known as Agent Sylveon and formerly known as Agent Gretchen) is the leader of the new and improved PhA. She can shapeshift, and is a Wizard and Penguin hybrid. She is 18 years old. She works hard to keep the agency into shape. Backstory Early life Sylveonn's parents, River and Serene, were burned at the stake when she was very young (around four years old). Her town, at the time was at war and many innocent penguins were executed by either burning at the stake, being hanged or being locked in a small chamber where rats would feast on them until the body gave up. Sylveonn's parents were one of the 5,940 unlucky penguins to be executed. Before all this happened, Sylveonn lived a pretty normal life. she had a lot of friends and her parents were born educators. But when her parents were burned Sylveonn couldn't understand. Childhood life When she was 7, she learned she was a Wizard hybrid and could shapeshift, and then she started to have a little fun. She used her new magic spells to decapitate everyone who killed her parents all those years ago. "I hope they're proud of me up there." The young girl muttered to herself, smiling. She then ran off, where she found the Town. She walked in and came across a mother, father and two happy boy pookies. "Hey Ingrid, why not we adopt that pookie, over there?" the father, Wilson asked. "I don't know, Wilson.." Ingrid muttered. "Come on, she'd make a great addition to our family. Brighten up!" Wilson smiled. Ingrid finall agreed and took Sylveonn home. She lived a great life in Wilson and Ingrid's family, and at the time Ingrid had a baby girl on the way who they would name Chelsea or June. Sylveonn quickly became great friends, and finally went to a school. She met lots of new friends and was the teacher's pet. Sylveonn however hated being the teacher's pet. But she had to put up with it for the rest of the year. She made the most of it. Teenage and present life A few years passed and Sylveonn was now 16. She soon ran away from Ingrid and Wilson's household, as Ingrid now had 9 children to raise. The last words Sylveonn ever told Ingrid was "Woman, it's a vagina, not a factory. Birth control exists." and she ran off. She was in three other families, and they all had one thing in common. They were either neglectful or out of control. Sylveonn then turned to alcohol. When she turned 18, she decided to finish high school. Some preps came in her way and wouldn't let her in. They threw unimaginably terrible insults at Sylveonn. She then used her shapeshifting ability to get her way. "And what is this?" asked Candace, one of the preps blocking her way. Sylveonn used Moonblast and all the preps jumped off the stairs out of the way. She went back to penguin forme and went in the school. Because she could shapeshift, she got lots of praise for it. She felt honored and that she belonged. She then graduated, and 5 months later, formed a safe-haven agency where all Prep Haters would unite and eliminate all preps and convince some to change their ways. The PhA was then born. Now Sylveonn lives in peace, with no worries. Family Parents - River and Serene (desceased) Brothers - Kevin, Shawn, Elijah, Jesse Sisters - Ophelila, Lola, Olivia and Chelsea Aunts - Muriel and Alphonse Uncles - Yusef and Peter Grandparents - Yanielle and Joseph (desceased) Great-grandparents - Hylin and Wade (deseased) Nephews - Tyler, Kylo and Christofer Neices - Lucinda, Blanche and Odette Quotes *"You're so terrible that the "T" ran away, so you're Errible." *"SQUID BRAINS! SQUID BRAINS!" *"I-I didn't do it for YOU or anything!" *"One day, I hope you choke on the crud you talk." *"I'm like Taiga Aisaka! You call me cute, I call you an idiot! Am I Taiga or what?!" *"I may look cool and collected, but I have killed you over 37 times in my head." *"Touch Marco and I'll slice your heart open." *"DO YOU THINK I'M CUUUUUUTTTTEEEE." *"What's yours is now mine, Prep." Trivia *She ate monkey brains once. *She's 90% kamidere, 80% tsundere and 10% yandere. *One of her favorite insults is "You're so terrible that the "T" ran away, so you're Errible." *She owns four puffles. * Gallery (NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN THESE GIFS AND IMAGES. ALL CREDITS GO TO CLUB PENGUIN AND POKEMON/NINTENDO/GAMEFREAK. Screen Shot 2016-02-22 at 7.19.43 PM.png|Sylveonn when she was a pookie. (1-6) Screen Shot 2016-07-16 at 3.23.53 PM.png|Sylveonn when she was a middle. (7-14) maxresdefault (8).jpg|Sylveonn in her shiny forme. tumblr_myn9d5EtTB1r8sc3ro5_1280.jpg|Performing attract. tumblr_myopxjk4AH1rsrk2xo2_500.gif|Performing moonblast. tumblr_n7wtijXMaB1qelp5oo7_250.gif